


Listen to your elders

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: October Batch 2019 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Chastity, Common Sense Alteration, Feminization, Futanari, Hypnosis, Other, sissification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A hero destined to smite evil sets out, only to be taught a lesson by a friendly innkeeper. Good heroes should learn everything about sucking cock, after all.
Series: October Batch 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533488
Kudos: 77





	Listen to your elders

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.

A great calamity had fallen upon the kingdom. Ever since the Demon Lord had been dethroned and replaced with the much mightier wizard that had dominated his heart and soul, the rules that adventurers and their enemies played by had changed in quite the dramatic fashion. It was much more frequent to find the former being toyed with by the latter in the very same way that the lithe and rebellious demon lord had been by his Daddy. Youthful boys finding themselves prostrating before their demonic masters before playing with their cute cocks and holes like adorable pets. That's what happened to most adventurers at this point...  
  
Emphasis most. There were always exceptions to the rule, something that the young Hero would try to prove. Born to a holy bloodline and raised since childhood to smite evil, he was sure that he would be able to fight back against the new villain's influence and save his homeland from the spread of demons. If he was lucky, he might even slay the new lord completely and stop his onslaught on other regions...  
  
There was just one teeny, tiny problem that the young hero clad in blue hadn't anticipated. That being the sheer difficulty of actually fighting monsters.  
  
With sword in hand and a couple of bruises covering his tattered body, the boy pulled himself into the town inn, gasping for breath as he nearly collapsed onto his front. He could already remember what it felt like to be toyed with by those dangerous Level 1 slimes. To think that all of his training would just amount to nothing once the demons and monsters had swapped tactics to take advantage of the natural weakness to sexual teasing. No amount of training would leave him prepared for when they'd flick his barely covered cock with a little tentacle, or...  
  
"Hoooo? What's this, the new hero, in my little old inn, trying to gather his bearings after a loss?"  
  
The boy looked up to first and foremost find a pair of huge breasts nearly hanging in the open as the innkeeper hovered over him with a supportive smile on her face. The more he stared straight up at those wonderful udders, the more it seemed as if he could see her nipples poking out over the frills that made up her top... which just made his puny little pecker throb a little more as he still had to overcome the arousal that the slimes had inflicted upon him.  
  
"I-I apologize, Ma'am, but I... W-Well..." The youthful hero muttered defensively as he tried to stagger onto his feet, only for the innkeeper to giggle as she slipped a pair of hands underneath his armpits before pulling him up into her arms. "W-Wait, you don't need to help m-"  
  
The blonde beauty that kept the inn running smiled as she put a finger on the young man's lips. "Hush, young Hero. I have a few tips and tricks to teach you, to ensure that you're on the same playing field as the heroes that preceded you. First and foremost..." A flash reflected in her eyes as she continued to speak. "Listen to your elders, alright? You're still young, and we have so much more to teach you. Understand?"  
  
To the young hero, it felt as if her words were just the teeniest bit off after the flash... but to his equally vulnerable mind, it sounded like the gospel of his god. After all, the training that he had gone through didn't include any type of defensive measures to avoid being charmed by an undercover demon, like the one that held him in his arms...  
  
"I-I understand, Ma'am. I'm sorry for trying to cut you off..." He muttered in a way that really let his pitiful nature shine through, which just earned him another kiss on the cheek from the older woman who pulled him behind the counter.  
  
She could only giggle after the surprising way that he had fallen for her wiles... but, she had much more to do before she was complete and utterly done with him. She needed to ensure that he was ready for the role as a 'hero', after all.   
  
"Now, I want you to listen very closely to this next piece of advice, my young hero. Listen clearly and open your ears as wide as possible, okay?" The innkeeper chimed as she lowered the young man behind her counter...  
  
Only to pull up her dress to reveal a rigid and completely jet black cock, the exact kind of rod that would look more at home on demons like the ones he had set out to try and vanquish. As she spoke, an alluring swirl of darkness radiated off her rod... "Good Heroes service their elders. After all, how are they going to get any kind of help from people if they don't show their gratitude towards the ones they learn everything from?"  
  
The more she spoke, and the more her flashing eyes and captivating cock started to fill her head, the more the hero found himself short of breath and equally lacking in sense. Of course, everything she said made sense. She was older than him, and therefore she should not only be listened to with the utmost devotion, but he should also make sure that she was rewarded for her knowledge.  
  
His breath slowly ran along the jet-black length as he tried to figure out how to properly service that massive thing. He was utterly inexperienced in the act of sexual service, much as he was in combat when it came down to it. The young hero closed his eyes as he wrapped his lips around the shaft of that limp and throbbing cock, trying his best to satiate it with his body...  
  
Only for the innkeeper to chuckle as she gently ran a hand through the young man's hair. A hand that then suddenly grasped ahold of the hair before shoving her cock as deep into his throat as she could possibly go. She could see every inch of her member bulging out against the side of his throat, preventing him from getting a proper breath of fresh air.  
  
Not that he ended up struggling that much. The more he was stuck on that rod, the more his mind flooded with imagery of servicing more and more wonderful demons like the one that had tricked him, the one who had claimed his mouth-cunt as hers... and the one that ultimately taught him what he needed to know. Why shouldn't he be happy that he was doing her a great service?  
  
His cheeks blushed as she pumped her rod in and out for a little bit, only for a rather notable bulge to travel down the length of the cock before it reached the tip. In that very same moment, a spout of cum erupted and filled his stomach, the first load of many that he would swallow in her service...  
  
The innkeeper pulled her cock out of his mouth with a smile before returning her hand to his cheek. "You did a good job, my little hero. I think you'll grow from working at this inn for a little while, with your body being put to good use. What do you say?" She gave him an offer that outright contradicted the kind of duties that he had as a hero. A job that would leave him in sexual situations much like the one he had just endured...  
  
But her wonderful voice and flashing eyes left him little choice in the matter, as he nodded like the good little boy that he was...  
  
\---  
  
Days later, the Hero hadn't left the town that he had stumbled into after his crushing defeat. No, if anything, he had made it his home. It was such a wonderful place to stay, and the people in the town loved him from the bottom of their hearts.  
  
Of course, that love could've been born from the fact that he always wore a frilly uniform meant for girls much bustier than him, or the fact that his panties (with a heart cutout over his tender sissy hole) were always on display... or the fact that they were demons much like the innkeeper that had seduced and changed his perception of how a hero had to act.  
  
"You know, you're so cute when you're trying to swallow cock, little Hero. You sure you don't' want to go try and suck the Demon Lord's? He's older than most of us, and I'm sure he'd love to try your mouth pussy..." One of the older patrons commented as the cute feminine sissy Hero rubbed his cheek up against the fat shaft that had just dumped quite the potent load into his belly...  
  
The young Hero thought to himself, only to squirm and moan as he felt his pathetic little pecker try to squirt down below. A futile effort that his tightly locked cage quickly prevented, causing him to giggle like a ditzy little dummy, exactly as he had been trained to be. "Maybe the demon lord would love my mouth, buuuut... I love you and everyone else here that much more. I don't think I could handle leaving you all alone..."  
  
The patron laughed as he ran his hand through the sissified Hero's hair, before slipping another finger into his exposed behind, playing with that tender ring. "You've got such a good head on your shoulders, kiddo. You just stay here and make sure everyone's satisfied. You hear?"   
  
In such a short timespan, the young hero had been utterly made into a sex slave of the demons in the town... and frankly, he couldn't imagine himself being happier. He knew that he had to listen to his elders and service them. And he was doing exactly that, why should he ever stop? He was doing everything he was meant to do in life, and that made him the happiest boy in town.  
  
Even as that mesmerizing shine reflected in his empty eyes...


End file.
